


Bright Young Thing

by Halane



Series: Aim for the Moon [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris will always be the sweetest, Friendship, Gen, Vktor is ambiguous, he doesn't even make dirty jokes in this one, he's becoming too pure, smol Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: Chris and Viktor look at Yuri Plisetsky skating his first gold medal.





	

Chris looked at the kid on the ice. The music had a powerful sound that could have overwhelmed another skater of that age, but not Yuri Plisetsky. He was a force to be reckoned with, younger than almost every other skater in his category. The choreography was carefully calculated to showcase raw talent, and the boy was making the most out of it. Viktor was observing the performance, nonchalant smile in place.

‘Is that your minion?’

Viktor never paid much attention to Yakov’s younger trainees (nor to anyone else, to be honest), but Yuri had insisted on Viktor helping him improve his technique now and then and he had grown curious. Instagram loved the pictures of the two of them together, the Russian Prince and the Angry Kitten, they called them.

‘Yes.’

‘He  _ is _ very young.’

Viktor hummed his agreement. Every movement had determination, passion, violence,  _ life _ . Yuri was reckless, pure, inspiring, a beautiful fire burning on the ice and melting the public with his naive fury. He was even better than Viktor had told him.

‘He’ll beat you in a few years.’

‘Maybe he’ll beat both of us.’ Chris joked, even though the other had sounded dead serious.

‘He will  _ try _ .’

The music raised as Yuri landed his last jump perfectly, staring at Viktor with a glint of victory in his eyes, proud and challenging and so exposed. There was a bond there, Chris thought. Kids require attention from those they admire, and Viktor was kind, but also competitive and aloof, hardly a mentoring figure for a sensitive boy.

‘Be careful.’

‘It’ll still take him a few years to get to us. Let’s warm up.’

Chris followed hoping that his advice had not fallen in deaf ears.


End file.
